wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Präsidentschaftswahlen 2020
Kandidaten Demokratische Partei *1. Chelsea Clinton (1980-2060): Tochter von Bill Clinton und Abgeordnete in Arkansas (Wahlslogan=Stronger Together) *2. Michelle Obama (1964-2059): Ehefrau von Barack Obama (Wahlslogan=We Can Do It!) *3. Michael Bloomberg (1942-2020): Unternehmer und Ex-Bürgermeister von New York (Wahlslogan=First. Bloomberg) *4. Mark Zuckerberg (1984-2078): Unternehmer und Gründer von Facebook (Wahlslogan=Zuckerberg 2020) *5. John Delaney (1963-2024): Senator von Maryland (Wahlslogan=Focus on the Future) *6. Kanye West (1977-2041): Rapper (Wahlslogan=Kanye loves America as much as Kanye loves Kayne) *7. Oprah Winfrey (1954-2039): Talkshowmoderatorin (Wahlslogan=Oprah for President) *8. Tom Hanks (1956-2026): Schauspieler (Wahlslogan=Tom Hanks for President) (Vize=Michael Moore) *9. Dwayne Johnson (1972-2069): Schauspieler (Wahlslogan=Run The Rock 2020) *10. Rocky De La Fuente (1954-2022): Unternehmer (Wahlslogan=We The People) *11. Julian Castro (1974-2036): ehemaliger Stadtentwicklungsminister (Wahlslogan=Julian 2020) *12. Geoffrey Fieger (1950-2023): Gouverneurskandidat (Wahlslogan=Geoffrey Fieger for President) *13. Bernie Sanders (1941-2030): Ex-Präsidentschaftskandidat und Senator von Vermont (Wahlslogan=Feel the Bern) *14. Elizabeth Warren (1949-2029): Senatorin von Massachusetts (Wahlslogan=No, I Won't) *15. Joe Biden (1942-2029): Ex-Vizepräsident (Wahlslogan=I'm Ridin' With Biden) *16. Mark Cuban (1958-2031): Unternehmer (Wahlslogan=Mark Cuban for President) *17. Howard Schultz (1953-2035): Unternehmer (Wahlslogan=Race Together) *18. Cory Booker (1969-2040): Senator von New Jersey (Wahlslogan=Street Fight) *19. Kirsten Gillibrand (1969-2038): Senatorin von New York (Wahlslogan=Gillibrand for President) Republikanische Partei *1. Donald Trump (1946-2031): Präsident und Unternehmer (Wahlslogan=Keep America Great!) *2. Ron Perlman (1950-2027): Schauspieler (Wahlslogan=Make America Great Again, Again) *3. Austin Petersen (1981-2064): Libertärer Aktivist (Wahlslogan=Taking Over Goverment. To Leave Everyone Alone) *''4. Jeb Bush (1954-2032): Ehemaliger Gouverneur von Florida (Wahlslogan=Jeb!) 2019: Kandidatur zurückgezogen: unterstützt jetzt Ewan McMullin'' *5. Tom Cotton (1977-2045): Senator von Arkansas (Wahlslogan=Cotton for President) *6. Jeff Flake (1962-2042): Senator von Arizona (Wahlslogan=A Leader We Can Believe In) *7. Nikki Haley (1972-2054): ehemalige Senatorin von South Carolina und Sprecherin der Vereinten Nationen (Wahlslogan=So Transparent You Can See Right Through It) *8. Milo Yiannopoulos (1984-2052): Breitbart Blogger (Wahlslogan=Feminism is Cancer) *9. John Kasich (1952-2025): ehemaliger Präsidentschaftskandidat und Gouverneur von Ohio (Wahlslogan=Kasich for Us) *10. Rand Paul (1963-2033): ehemaliger Präsidentschaftskandidat, Sohn von Ron Paul und Senator von Kentucky (Wahlslogan=Stand with Rand!) *11. Joe Scarborough (1963-2050): Abgeordneter und Fernsehmoderator (Wahlslogan=Joe Scarborough 2020) *''12. Mike Pence (1959-2036): Vize-Präsident (Wahlslogan=Mike Pence 2020) 2020: Kandidatur zurückgezogen: unterstützt jetzt Donald Trump'' *13. Richard B. Spencer (1978-2051): Alt-Right Aktivist (Wahlslogan=Build A Wall) *14. Jack Fellure (1931-2021): Pensionierter Ingeneur und früherer Kandidat, bei anderen Präsidentschaftswahlen (Wahlslogan=Jack Fellure for President) *15. Ted Cruz (1970-2034): Präsidentschaftskandidat, bei früheren Wahlen und Ex-Senator von Texas) (Wahlslogan=Together, we will win) *16. Ben Sasse (1972-2048): Senator von Nebraska (Wahlslogan=Sasse for President) *17. Evan McMullin (1976-2056): ehemaliger CIA-Agent (Wahlslogan=Evan McMullin for President) (unterstützt von Mitt Romney) *18. Carly Fiorina (1954-2030): Unternehmerin (Wahlslogan=New Possibilities. Real Leadership) *19. Scott Walker (1967-2042): Gouverneur von Wisconsin (Wahlslogan=Reform. Growth. Safety) *20. Susana Martinez (1959-2028): Gouverneurin von New Mexico (Wahlslogan=Susana Martinez for President) *21. Arnold Schwarzenegger (1947-2023): Ex-Gouverneur von Kalifornien (Wahlslogan=Vote for me. If you want to live.) Vorwahlen 1. Iowa (1. Februar 2020) Kontroverse: Mehrere wichtige demokratische- und republikanische Kandidaten verpassten die Anmeldepflicht. Mehrere reichten dagegen Klage ein. Republikaner... *1. Donald Trump (63.133) *2. Jeff Flake (40.984) *3. Ewan McMullin (16.047) *4. Scott Walker (11.703) *5. Richard B. Spencer (5.401) *6. Rand Paul (16.480) *7. Arnold Schwarzenegger (6.757) *8. Carly Fiorina (8.858) *9. Ben Sasse (22.531) *10. Joe Scarborough (496) *11. Austin Petersen (1.297) *12, Milo Yiannopolus (639) *13. Nikki Haley (4.421) *14. Ron Perlman (9.874) *15. Jack Fellure (932) *16. Susana Martinez (1.385) *17. John Kasich (1.473) *18. Ted Cruz (23.597) *19. Tom Cotton (538)